Levi Weston
Levi Weston is Ninja Steel Gold, the Gold Ranger of the Ninja Steel Rangers. He is a famous country singer using an alias in order to hide himself from Galvanax. It is later revealed that he is actually an entirely different person when adventuring with the Rangers helps him regain lost memories. Character History After the Ninja Nexus Prism flew away from Brody, Sarah, and Preston, it sought out Levi, who was on sabbatical working on a new album. Levi pulled out the Gold Power Star only to be immediately kidnapped by Madame Odious and brought to a secret room in the Warrior Dome, with his memory as Aiden being stolen into a robot's body to disguise itself as an impostor, leaving an amnesiac Levi with his more recent memories. He spent an unspecified amount of time hooked up to a machine that took his original identity's memories before the Astro Zord autonomously rescued Levi who recovered his Power Star and morphed to escape. Levi went into battle against various unseen monsters sent by Madame Odious to recover him, always vanishing before the other Rangers could find him. In an attempt to hide, Levi stashed the Gold Ninja Power Star in his manager Tom's briefcase. This resulted in Tom's kidnapping at the hands of Ripcon, who sought to steal the Gold Power Star and discover the identity of a traitor aboard the Warrior Dome. The core five Rangers attempted to rescue Tom only to be captured themselves. Levi arrived and recovered the Gold Power Star, rescuing the other Rangers while Tom got away and revealing his identity to them. Levi was brought to the Ninja Rangers' base where he revealed his story and received a Power Star and his Bull Zord Star from Mick. Levi had plans to go on a world tour, but at his first concert an earthquake caused by a monster made the whole stadium collapse. He decided that the world needed the Gold Ranger instead of Levi Weston. Levi stands by as Brody meets his brother Aiden, but after initial niceties, it feels like he's a bit of a showoff. Eventually, Aiden and Levi outright come to blows when Levi catches him trying to steal the Ninja Steel. "Aiden" is defeated, revealed to be a cyborg. After the battle, Brody performed the song he was meant to play with "Aiden" alone. Levi, experiences sensations that relate to having his memories return, only to hear Brody, and knowing the song. He realizes he's truly Aiden and he and Brody reunite onstage as brothers. Levi's Real History Remembered Aiden is first seen inside of the Romero's house and his father Dane tells him to keep the Ninja Steel safe while he runs outside to save Brody from Galvanax, Ripcon and Madame Odius. Though Aiden managed to escape from Galvanax's crew, his father suddenly disappeared after splitting the Ninja Star into six shards, and Brody was captured to forcefully work as Galvanax's slave. Thus, Aiden remained on Earth and stayed with his aunt to have a normal life. He developed an interest in country music which his dad use to taught him and Brody such as their signature Romero family song, and becomes a famous singer for 10 years, under his stage name and an alias he created known as Levi Weston, in order to hide himself from Galvanax. However due to his 10 years of music career, he dropped out of high school. The Ninja Prism comes to him to give him the Gold Power Star, but he almost immediately gets kidnapped by Madame Odious and has his memory wiped. Personality Levi is calm and very charismatic and is also a kind and thoughtful man. He remained on Earth living with his aunt when his father disappeared. He is a gifted musician, as he is passionate about country music. Despite being famous, he is humble enough to be sick of being treated like he's someone special all the time. He likes having normal friends. When Brody finds him, Levi is on tour and has trouble deciding to leave his passion to become a Ranger. However, by the time Levi regains his original memories as the real Aiden, Brody's long-lost older brother, he soon remembers that family is the most important element of the world, which his and Brody's father Dane use to taught them. Family *Dane Romero - Father *Brody Romero - Younger Brother Ninja Steel Gold - Ninja Master= When combined into the Megazord, the Rangers need to access Ninja Master Mode in order to operate it. Using the Ninja Master Mode Star, the Gold Ranger can access the Ninja Master Blade to perform attacks with the Bull Rider Megazord. Without it the Megazord is without energy. Arsenal *Ninja Master Blade *Ninja Master Mode Star Zords *Robo Rider Zord *Ninja Bull Zord Appearances: Ninja Steel Episodes 8-14, 16-19, 21 }} Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Levi Weston/Aiden Romero is portrayed by Jordi Webber. As a child, he is portrayed by Ethan Buckwell. Notes *Though his real name is revealed in "Family Fusion", it is also decided in the episode that he will move forward using his stage name to avoid any questions regarding his identity, Brody's or that of his impostor. *Levi's civilian form's stage first name, as well as his official debut episode, "Gold Rush," are references to Levi Strauss, the founder of the first American jeans company and pioneer of the California Gold Rush. *"Weston" is a play on west. *His catch phrase, "Let's get this party started!" is a nod to his Super Sentai counterpart's catchphrase, "Party night!". *As with Antonio from Power Rangers Samurai, Levi also has his own signature fashioned morpher that is modeled after the basic morpher. *As with Sir Ivan of Zandar from Power Rangers Dino Charge, Levi also has his own phrasing habit in contrast to the Red Ranger. *Unlike his Super Sentai counterpart, Levi's ranger form is properly addressed by his color, gold, rather than by the signature shape of his Ninja Power Star. This is likely written to maintain consistency in the role call. *Levi is the only member of his family to not be a Red Ranger, instead being in a different Ranger color, making him also Fuuka Igasaki's counterpart for their similar Ranger role of being related to a Red Ranger family. *Levi is very similar to Mike Corbett from Power Rangers Lost Galaxy as they are both older brothers of the Red Ranger and were both lost prior to their arrival. **Additionally, both Levi and Mike Corbett have bull-themed Zords. *Levi is the first Sixth Ranger to be related to a core team Ranger since Ryan Mitchell of Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue. *Levi has his own version of the Transformation Device Ninja StarBurger, which like his counterpart, he uses to take selfies of his victories. He also uses it as his actual cellphone *Apparently due to his music career, Levi is the first Power Ranger to be stated as a high school dropout. *Levi is the first Sixth Ranger of an anniversary series not to be a Silver Ranger. Appearances **Episode 6: My Friend, Redbot **Episode 7: Hack Attack **Episode 8: Gold Rush **Episode 9: Rocking and Rolling **Episode 10: The Ranger Ribbon **Episode 11: Poisonous Plots **Episode 12: Family Fusion **Episode 13: Ace and the Race **Episode 14: The Royal Arrival **Episode 15: The Royal Rumble **Halloween Special: Grave Robber **Episode 16: Monkey Business **Episode 17: The Adventures of Redbot **Episode 18: Abrakadanger **Episode 19: Helping Hand **Episode 20/Finale: Galvanax Rises **Christmas Special: Past, Presents, and Future * Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel **Episode 1: Echoes of Evil **Episode 2: Moment of Truth **Episode 3: Tough Love **Episode 4: Making Waves **Episode 5: Game Plan }} See Also - Eldest sibling of the family - Sibling to the current Red Ranger and a child to the previous Red Ranger References Category:Ninja Rangers (Ninja Steel) Category:PR Sixth Ranger Category:Male PR Rangers Category:Super Ninja Steel Category:New Saban Era Power Rangers Category:PR Uniquely-themed Rangers Category:PR Rangers with Special Abilities